White Witch
The White Witch is a good witch and friend of Fantaghirò. Angela Molina played the White Witch and White Knight, and provided the voice of the Goose and Mouse forms in Fantaghirò 1, while Katarína Kolajová played the White Witch in Fantaghirò 2. Fantaghirò 1 The White Witch has been watching and protecting Fantaghirò since she was born. On the night of her birth, The King was expecting a boy to be his heir, but the Witch White arrived at the castle to bring tidings of a girl. At the time the White Witch was feared by the King and his subjects, so she was surrounded by guards and her predictions discarded. When The Queen gave birth to a girl and then died, the King declared that Fantaghirò was cursed and took her to the Cave of the Golden Rose to be sacrificed. The White Witch saved Fantaghirò at the altar by breaking his sword, and the King took this as a sign from the gods and asked for forgiveness. The White Witch was Fantaghirò's companion growing up. She took on the form of a white mouse, staying with Fantaghirò whenever she was sent to the bottom of a dry well as a punishment for her misbehaviour. When Fantaghirò has grown up, the White Witch takes the form of the White Knight and trains her how to swordfight and how to use a bow and arrow. This training is what Fantaghirò has always wanted, and she admits to the White Knight that she/he is the first real friend Fantaghirò has ever had. Later, when Fantaghirò is commanded to work in the castle kitchens, she rescues and befriends a talking goose, who is also the White Witch in disguise. When The King is sent a message from enemy king Romualdo about a combat challenge to determine the winner of a generations-long war, he asks the White Witch for advice on whether to accept or not. The White Witch is the only one who'd been correct about Fantaghirò's birth, which is why he turns to her. The White Witch tells him that only one of his daughters will win the fight. Fantaghirò goes with Catherine and Carolyn in accepting Romualdo's challenge. Fantaghirò brings the Goose along with her, allowing the Goose to give her advice about many things, such as her conflict with her sisters, what to do about Romualdo's challenge, how to defeat the Beast in the Cave of the Golden Rose and so on. Romualdo eventually challenges Fantaghirò to a swimming competition in the hopes of sussing out her true gender. Fantaghirò arranges a plan with a drunken knight to get her out of the competition, but the White Witch deliberately sabotages this plan by appearing as an old woman, old man and then lake nymph to distract the drunken knight. Presumably the White Witch wants to force Fantaghirò to be revealed as a woman to Romualdo, and help the princess and prince find love together and bring peace to the kingdoms. At the end, when Fantaghirò has returned to her father's castle and sent to the isolated tower, the White Witch arrives to advise her to not drink a sleeping potion she had been given. The White Witch reveals the various forms she has taken: the White Knight, goose and mouse, proving how she has been Fantaghirò's friend for many years. The White Witch tells her that Romualdo is coming, and when Fantaghirò expresses dismay at her appearance, the White Witch uses her magic to make Fantaghirò look like a princess once again. Fantaghirò 2 Category:Characters Category:Fantaghirò 1 Category:Fantaghirò 2 Category:Witches